


Relations

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet joined the Decepticons a long time ago. What came after, and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles that are completely unrelated to each other. These drabbles are all, for the most part, complete.
> 
> I _do_ have an explanation for this particular drabble, at the very end.

Getting used to having the former Autobot in their midst had been tough at first, moreso thanks to the many horror stories and rumours he had once - and still was - the subject of. The general consensus however, seemed to be that they were much better off with the medic than without. Indeed, Laserbeak had reported that the Autobots appeared to be in some sort of collective depression, with the commanding officers the only ones keeping everything together. Megatron had been most pleased with this particular turn of events...perhaps uncharacteristically pleased even, to the trained eye.

Not that the Decepticon force was entirely without complaint. There were those who simply couldn't get used to having Ratchet around, and Starscream was the most vocal among them. Everytime he saw the white and red mech, he would casually slip out a thinly veiled insult to either Megatron or Ratchet, though whether this was truly out of dislike for the medic or just his chronic defiance of Megatron was anyone's guess.

Hook had been visibly content to have another hand in repairs, apparently tired of the constant lack of appreciation for his skill. There was also a significant drop in the number of mechs requiring repairs each orn, the cause was, officially, coming from the failing performance of the Autobots in battle. Everyone knew though, that it was simply because nobody wanted to face Ratchet's wrath so they had all taken to taking care of themselves better. This also meant the Constructicons could devote more time to the experiments Megatron asked of them so often.

In time, the rest of the Decepticons found themselves grudgingly accepting that the medic was here to stay, former Autobot loyalty be damned. Ratchet, for his part, continued to keep to himself, nevermind the fact that he no longer had to watch out for stray pranks in his energon, or the stray pranksters themselves getting in his way. Indeed, some mechs only ever saw or spoke to him when they needed repairs.

The few times he had opened up to them, Ratchet never spoke of the Autobots, and whenever the Decepticons were talking trash of his former comrades, the medic simply found himself another room to take his energon. Though he wore the purple face of the Decepticons on him now, he wasn't ready to forget vorns of camaraderie with the mechs on the other side of the battlefield.

Just as he had never been ready to forget the relation he held with the commander of the Decepticons in the first place.

When he had been an Autobot, before their arrival on Earth, he had found himself haunted by something that could only have been Megatron's ghost. Then the silver mech had turned up alive - and leading an army against that which Ratchet served, no less. With each injured mech brought in, the ghost only made itself more and more obvious. Every crush wound he repaired looked as though it had been inflicted by those powerful black hands, every hole made with a laser looked as though they had been personally delivered with the infamous fusion cannon.

Everywhere Ratchet looked, all he could see had been the destruction dealt out by his brother.

And things only got more complicated when they fell to Earth, and when they woke four million years later to find Optimus Prime dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably really, really horrible for leaving the cliffhanger like that, but my mind wouldn't work past that point in terms of this drabble.
> 
> The basic universe this fic is set in follows from the AU generated when Beast Wars Megatron shot G1 Optimus Prime in the head all those millenia ago. The result is a splinter timeline where Optimus Prime died, and the Matrix along with him. Concerning Ratchet being brothers with G1 Megatron, it's a random piece of characterization that found its way into my head several years ago and has since refused to go away.
> 
> I imagine the Autobots aren't too happy in this splinter timeline. Though why exactly Ratchet would defect to the Decepticons, I've never been entirely too sure.


End file.
